1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photomultiplier and a sensor module including the same.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 4640881 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-42719) discloses a photomultiplier having a glass container the interior of which is maintained in a vacuum state, and an electron multiplier unit housed in the glass container. In this photomultiplier, the electron multiplier unit is held at a predetermined position in the glass container in a state in which it is supported by lead pins extending from a bottom (stem) of the glass container.